Alliance vs Horde
by DarthValgaav
Summary: Inspired by Red vs. Blue, this is the story of two forces at war with each other in Warsong Gulch. Be prepared for action, humor, and maybe a little love.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Alliance vs. Horde. I was originally a WoW fan, but then my girlfriend introduced me to Red vs. Blue. So I have created this marriage of the two. I hope everyone enjoys it and gets a lot of laughs.

-x-

It was a sunny day in the area known as Warsong Gulch. It was the kind of day that was meant to take it easy, lying in the sun as it rays warm you. But in this boxed in area of woods, the warriors couldn't relax. The Alliance forces in Silverwing Hold were there for one thing: stopping the Horde. They had to remain vigilant and ready for battle at any moment. These heroes were the shining light of the Alliance that children wished they could be like when they grew up.

"I just don't get it," said George C. Bush, a human mage. He wore bright yellow robes and the blue tabard of the Alliance. His blonde hair, which was parted in the middle, seemed to be brighter as the sunlight hit it. In his hand was a simple wooden staff with several markings engraved on it. Currently he was standing on the roof as he gazed out at the Gulch. "Why the hell am I here?"

"The answer to that is simple," said Mequinnix, a Draenei paladin. He too wore the blue Alliance tabard on top of his simple mail armor. Strapped to his back was a large, two handed copper mace. He also had a long black beard and matching black hair. His large neck tentacles rested on his chest. "We are here to spread joy and serve the Light. To help those in need and serve the Alliance."

"That's not what I meant!" snapped Bush. "I mean me, specifically. I'm here, risking my life for some trees. Seriously, I'm not into the whole 'going green' thing and I sure as hell don't want to die for it. And for that matter, I don't get why the Night Elves don't just let the Horde cut a few more of this dumb tree's down. We could set up a shopping center or something."

"But tree's are an important resource," said Mequinnix. "We mustn't let the Horde gain this area's wealth or else they might use it against us."

"I'm more worried about their weapons of mass destruction," said Bush as he crossed his arms. "While we waist time here, the Horde is building real weapons that can destroy an entire city."

"Who told you that?" asked Mequinnix.

"My daddy," replied Bush. As Mequinnix rolled his eyes, another eye was watching they from around the corner. A floating green eye with a yellow slit.

-x-

Meanwhile, by one of the small huts near the Hold, two other figures were watching them. Well, to be honest one was watching them and the other was trying. But it's the thought that counts.

"Shit, I can't see a thing," muttered Artie McTallon as he looked through the scope on his crossbow. The Undead rogue then lowered his weapon and sighed. Like the rest of his kind, Artie had pale, lifeless skin, dirty brown hair, and yellow eyes. He wore dark colored leather which included a leather mask that only hid the lower part of his face, shoulder pads that ended in a spike that pointed away from him, fingerless gloves, toeless boots, pants and chest piece. On his hips were two daggers. He also wore the red tabard of the Horde.

Artie looked over at the only other person fighting for the Horde. His name was Chogar and he was an Orc warlock. He had thin black hair and a black, wire like beard that seemed to point in all directions. His cloth robes were red with purple demonic patterns and he too wore the Horde tabard. On his back was a staff that had a skull at its top. Currently he was sitting cross legged, his eyes closed. With a sigh, Artie gave his teammate a push on the shoulder, causing his to open his eyes.

"Thrall's balls, what now?" demanded Chogar as he stood up.

"What are they doing?" asked Artie who didn't even flinch as the angry Orc raised his large fists at him.

"Let me get this straight," growled Chogar. "You made me cancel my spell just to ask me that?" Artie nodded. "Nothing! They have done nothing since they arrived here to stop our lumber operations. If they were doing something, I would have told your worthless hide."

"Very well then," said Artie as he turned around and began to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" demanded Chogar.

"Back to our base," said Artie. "Since their doing nothing, that means we should be preparing. We have two new recruits coming in soon and Lady Sylvanas is sending us one of her catapults to help us win. Besides, what's the point of spying on the enemy when all we ever learn is nothing?"

"Plenty!" shouted Chogar. His eyes widened and Artie slapped his forehead.

"Did you hear something," they heard Bush ask. Deciding it was better to make a run for it, the two began to make a mad dash for their base.

-x-

"Mequinnix! Bush! Get down here now!" yelled Corporal Blackhound, a Worgen warrior. His fur was black as night and his eyes were blood red. His left ear looked like someone or something had taken a bite out of it. He was clad in grayish plate armor and had two large two-handed swords on his back. He waited several moments before his two Privates finally arrived. Seeing Bush, Blackhound let out a low growl and bared his razor sharp fangs at his.

"Sorry it took us a while to get here sir," said Mequinnix as he stood at attention. "We thought we heard a noise outside the base."

"Find anything?" asked Blackhound. Mequinnix nodded.

"I spotted two figures running away from our base sir," said Mequinnix while looking proud.

"The cowardly Horde no doubt," said Blackhound.

"Of course it's the Horde," said Bush. "Who else would it be? It's not like there is anyone else here. Oh, before I forget, I have a letter for you Corporal from Alliance HQ." Bush reached into his robes and then pulled out a fancy looking letter with the symbol of the Alliance on it. He smiled and handed it to Blackhound who nearly ripped it out of Bush's hand. The Corporal opened it and proceeded to read it.

"Let's see here," muttered Blackhound. "It says here that I am to keep you away from any and all combat situations. Can't let someone like yourself who has noble blood get killed. And looky here, it's sighed by your father."

"Yes sir," said Bush with a boyish grin. However, it quickly faded as Blackhound tore up the letter. "Sir, that letter…"

"Is as real as the idea that the Horde doesn't want to kill us," growled Blackhound. "Look you bacon flavored buffoon, you got drafted into the Alliance army because you are a mage. Not a good mage, but a mage none the less. And with all the loses we sustained against the Litch King, we need all the help we can get. I don't care who your _daddy_ is, but know that I will not let you see him until the war is won or your dead." He then stared at Bush for a moment and then sighed. "Most likely dead."

"This sucks," moaned Bush. "I only became a mage for the free food."

"And look what it cost you in the end," said Mequinnix. "It is as the Naaru say: Nothing comes without a price. Those who believe otherwise end up paying more in the end."

"Oh don't give me any of that Light crap," said Bush.

"The reason I called you both done here," said Blackhound as he got their attention. "I was to inform the both of you that we are getting some new recruits as well as a siege engine. And luckily for us, one of the new recruits just arrived. Allow me to introduce Shaudaria Nightcall. Come on out."

Moments later, a female Night Elf hunter walked in from the ramp entrance. She was tall with green hair that was tied into a pony tail. There were also markings on her face that looked like crescent moons. She was dressed in green leather and carried a bow in her hand while a spear was strapped to her back. She was also wearing the Alliance tabard. Walking next to her was a white tiger.

"A girl?" said a surprised Bush. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Excuse me?" said Shaudaria as she narrowed her eyes.

"Look, I'm sure your good with that little bow, but girls are useless in battle," said Bush as he crossed his arms.

"Says the mage who can't use fire or ice magic," said Mequinnix.

"Look you sexist little…" began Shaudaria until she spotted something on the ground with her keen eyesight. "SPIDER!" she screamed as she ran back towards the ramp. Bush looked around until he saw the little black spider that Shaudaria had seen. He walked over to it and the picked it up.

"See, she's afraid of this little guy," gloated Bush. "How will she handle an Orc?"

"I'm not afraid of spiders in general," said Shaudaria as she poked her head out the door way. "It's just that the spider you're holding is very poisonous." For a moment, no one said anything. Bush looked as pale as if he had seen his dead mother's ghost. He dared not move a muscle even to flick the eight legged sack of venom.

"Get the body bag ready," said Blackhound.

-x-

Artie and Chogar had finally reached their base only to find someone waiting there. It was a female Troll. She had bright red hair that was like a Mohawk but with braids. Her skin was bright blue and her tusks were a small. She wore a brown leather kilt and top as well as the Horde tabard. In her three fingered hand was a simple wooden staff.

"Yo mon," she said. "I be here to join ya in da battle for Warsong Gulch. Da name be Renjaz."

"Is that how you greet your superiors?" demanded Chogar as he caught his breath.

"Pay no attention to Chogar," said Artie as he extended his hand. Renjaz smiled and shook it. "I'm Artie McTallon. Right now we have no CO and everyone here is the same rank."

"Ha," barked Chogar. "We may be the same rank, but I'm the leader here because I'm the only Orc. And I would never follow this abomination of life or allow myself to be led by some weak Troll." Artie sighed.

"Seriously, are you going to be like that right off the bat?" he said to the Orc. "Ever since Garrosh became Warchief you Orcs think you're always in charge."

"I be thinkin' you need a little attitude adjustment mon," said Renjaz as her body began to change. Soon, she was replaced with a greenish-blue tiger like cat with the same hair style as she did in her original body.

"Fine then," said Chogar as a purple cube appeared above. "I will show you what happens when you face an Orc warlock!" Moments later he summoned a Felguard. It was a giant man like demon that was at least ten feet tall dressed in red armor except on his chest. Its skin was a grayish blue color and on its back were three curved spikes. In its right hand was a double bladed axe that looked like it needed to be held with both hands, but it was obvious to anyone who saw the creature that it only needed one. "I command you to skin that cat!"

"You cannot command me," stated the demon as he took a swing at Chogar. Luckily the Orc managed to dodge it and began to run from his own summoned creature.

"Ahh mon, what just happened?" Renjaz asked. Artie sighed.

"This happens every time," he explained. "Whenever he summons a demon, it turns on him. Personally, I think he sucks at it. But at least it's fun to watch." He then turned to face Renjaz only to see her trying to grab something with her paws. When he took a closer look, he noticed it was a reflection of light from of the buzz saws. "Ah, are you ok?" He saw her body jerk, as if she just got a hold of herself.

"Sorry mon," she said as she turned back to normal. "I just recently learned how to use da cat form and I still haven't gotten full control yet. Cat instincts be very powerful."

"Well," said Artie with a sigh, "welcome to Warsong Gulch."

-x-

If anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

Corporal Blackhound stood on the balcony that overlooked the flag room. When he had first arrived to Silverwing Hold he had decided to make this his office for a couple reasons. The first reason was because there was a wall missing that allowed him to quickly jump down to the flag room should an emergency occur. A second reason would be that his presence there kept the Horde from using it to sneak into the flag room. Thirdly, and most important, was the magic mirror that was hung there. It was a tall mirror lined with silver that showed a person not their reflection but an image of another person. The image that Blackhound was looking at was a Dwarf with a long red bread that was braided. He wore a simple white shirt and grey overalls.

"Hello," said the Dwarf. "This is Balgar Thunderpants of Alliance Command. How may I assist you today?"

"This is Corporal Blackhound from Silverwing Hold," replied the Worgen. "I am calling to confirm that Shaudaria Nightcall has arrived."

"Ah good," said Balgar as he picked up a clipboard and seemed to check something off. "She's a fine lass, that Night Elf. Have there been any problems since she arrived?"

"No," said Blackhound calmly. "Private Bush had a near death experience which was fun to watch. Sadly, Shaudaria sucked out the venom before it killed him." Balgar narrowed his eyes.

"One of your men nearly died and…wait, do you mean Private George C. Bush?" asked the Dwarf.

"That is correct sir," said Blackhound.

"I know his father," said Balgar with a sigh. "If he's anything like his father, I can understand wanting to see him die." Balgar paused as he thought of George Q. Bush who was not only a member of the noble class but president of a guild known as The Raging Pink Monkeys. He had never before seen a guild so poorly miss managed and financially ruined in all his life. "Well, hope things get better for yea. Also, your siege engine should be arriving soon." Suddenly, there was a crashing noise near Silverwing Hold. "Or maybe now. Good day."

Blackhound let out a low growl as Balgar was replaced with his own reflection. He turned and quickly made his way out of the Hold to find several mages of the Kirin Tor and a siege engine. The steam powered machine was large enough to hold four people. One of those people would be the driver and the controller of the battering ram in the front. The second driver controlled the cannon at the top while the other two spots were basically useless.

A noise behind him alerted the Corporal that the others were also now coming out of the base. Shaudaria and Mequinnix both came running out with their weapons in hand, ready for action in case they were under attack. Bush, on the other hand, seemed to be barely jogging and sweating like a pig. They all stopped when they saw the siege engine and began to stare at it with mixed emotions. Blackhound quickly signaled them to stand at attention and in moments they were all standing in a straight line in front of him.

"Alright you ladies," said Blackhound as he gave an extra nasty glare at Bush. He could smell the turkey sandwich that the flabby mage had just gulped down. "It gives me great pleasure to present to you our latest addition: a Wintergrasp Siege Engine. But I want you all to call it the Armadillo."

"Sir is that the best name you could come up with?" asked an annoyed Bush.

"Is there a problem with it you worthless pup?" demanded Blackhound. "Look at it! It has a hard outer shell like an armadillo."

"So does a turtle," muttered Bush. "And I bet this piece of crap moves just as fast."

"What we call it doesn't truly matter," said Mequinnix. "The Light tells us to be grateful for any gift that can be used for good. We shall use this weapons mighty power to deliver swift justice to the Horde as well as bring glory to both the Alliance and the Light."

"Amen Private Mequinnix," said Blackhound. "It's comments like that one that make me glad you're my number two."

"Thank you sir," said a beaming paladin.

"Yeah, he's number two alright," muttered Bush. "His lips are covered with number two from kissing the Corporals ass all day!" Blackhound turned to Bush, bared his fangs, and began to growl at the chubby mage. The leader of the Alliance forces in Warsong Gulch was about respond when the head Dalaran mage made his way over to the group. Blackhound noticed this and turned to meet him.

"Are you Corporal Blackhound?" asked the head mage. Blackhound nodded. "Well, we need to inform you of a few things. The first is WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I should think that you know why I am here," replied Blackhound as he narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs.

"Not you," said the mage as he pointed at Bush. "_Him!_"

"Friends of yours?" asked Shaudaria with a small smirk.

"Not really," replied Bush. "We just went to the mage academy together."

"Correction," said the Kirin Tor mage as he crossed his arms. "Your daddy paid for you to go to the mage academy while the rest of us worked hard to be accepted in. To think that all that gold was wasted so that you could become the academies lowest graduate of all time."

"Come on, you're making me sound worse than a really am," said Bush.

"Please," replied the other mage. "I saw Sally the other day and she still has a sheep's head thank's to you."

"I thought you were good with arcane magic," said a slightly confused Mequinnix. He knew enough about magic to know that spells like Polymorph were under the category of arcane magic.

"I said I can use arcane magic," corrected Bush. "I never said I was good with it."

"Forget this," said the head mage. "I'm getting the hell out of here! No way am I staying anywhere near this magical disaster." With that he raised his hands above his head and began to chant a few words and then vanished into thin air. The other mages followed suit and soon they were all gone.

"Are they gone yet?" came a high pitched voice. The Alliance soldiers looked around for the source of the voice until they finally spotted a small head looking down at them from the top of the siege engine. It was a Gnome with pink hair and blue eyes.

"Are you the new recruit," demanded Blackhound. The Gnome nodded.

"Private Sprinkles reporting for duty sir," said the Gnome as he jumped off the siege engine and landed on the ground. Everyone groaned when they saw that he was a warrior like Blackhound. But unlike the Corporal he used a small shield and a sword that was so small it could easily be mistaken for a dagger. He was also wearing copper mail armor from the neck down.

"A Gnome warrior?" exclaimed Bush loudly. "Is Alliance HQ serious?"

"Actually they were going to send you my sister Eazie who is a priestess," explained Sprinkles. "However she has no skill with machines while I have the skills needed to attempt to repair this war machine."

"Something about that sentence didn't sound right," muttered Shaudaria.

"Alright then," said Blackhound. "Mequinnix, I leave Private sprinkles orientation in your capable blue hands. Make sure he knows all the rules of this base and where everything is." The Worgen Corporal turned around and began to walk back towards the base. However, he paused for a moment. He then turned his head to look at Mequinnix. "Also, if Private Bush causes any trouble run him down with the Armadillo."

"With pleasure sire," said Mequinnix with a salute.

-x-

"Thrall's balls," yelled Chogar as he stared at the Forsaken catapult. It was a one manned, four wheeled vehicle with a front that was shaped like a fanged skull. From what the Orc had heard, flames come out of the mouth and it could launch plague filled containers at the enemy. Standing next to it was a Goblin shaman. Like all Goblins, he had green skin like an Orc but much smaller with arms that nearly reached his feet. He had a long nose, bat like ears, and was bald. He wore a dark blue shirt as well as matching pants with a wooden shield on his back and a mace on his hip.

"Hiya, I'm Nugget," said the Goblin with a toothy grin.

"Was I speaking to you?" roared Chogar. "The answer to that, you worm, is no. Why am I the only capable one here? Why do I have to be surrounded by a useless druid, a tiny Goblin, and a corpse of a rogue?"

"This coming from the Orc who killed our CO," said Artie. Chogar turned around to find said undead rogue behind him along with Renjaz who was smirking in amusement. Chogar paled a bit and tried his best to recover.

"I-I didn't kill him," stammered Chogar as he waved his hands.

"Really mon," asked Renjaz before she turned to Artie. "Why don't ya tell de tale so we all be on da same page."

"Very well," said Artie with a sigh.

-Flashback-

Grunt (the Horde's equivalent of a Sergeant) Meadowlove was sitting on the ground near the edge of the Warsong Lumberyard. The large Tauren paladin wore heavy plate armor that came from Northrend. His helmet lay on the ground next to him as he slowly smelled the flowers that he had picked. The air was quiet, giving the area a tranquil feeling. Well, as tranquil as a war zone could get.

"Sir," said a voice behind him. Meadowlove jumped up, startled by the voice. He got up and looked around, but there was no one in sight. Well, not a first for a moment or two later Artie undid his Stealth.

"Please don't do that Artie," said Meadowlove with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry sir," said Artie. "I just wanted to give you my report on the activities at Silverwing Hold."

"What did you find?"

"Same old, same old. All the paladin and mage do is argue. The Worgen, on the other hand, seems to be making calls to Alliance HQ. While I was there I was able to overhear something about a siege engine."

"Very good work Artie," beamed Meadowlove. "With this new information that you have obtained for us we'll be…" The Tauren paused as he noticed Chogar running towards them from the enemy camp. The Orc had an angry expression on his face and his eyes were bloodshot. "Chogar, what seems to be the problem? Is the Alliance coming to attack us?"

"No," panted Chogar. He then pointed a finger at Artie who didn't finch a bit. "I told this newcomer that I would be the one to inform you of the Alliance activities. I don't know they do things in the Eye of the Storm, undead, but around here we follow the rules." Artie stared at the Orc for a moment and then let of a sigh. This seemed to enrage the Orc even more. "How dare you sigh at your betters?"

"That's enough you two," said Meadowlove. He then reached over and grabbed the two in his arms. Once caught, he began to give them both a large bear hug. "Let's try to get along."

"Agh, my liver," moaned Artie. "And it was still good too."

"Let me go," demanded Chogar. "I am a proud Orc. I will not be humiliated like this!" Meadowlove smiled as he released the two who fell to the ground. Chogar quickly got up and glared at Artie. "You filth! This is all your fault. And now I will show you how a proud member of the Horde deals with your kind!"

"Stop this Chogar," commanded Meadowlove. Sadly, it was too late for Chogar was already casting a spell. The sky seemed to crack like glass and from out of that crack came a green meteorite. A grin appeared on Chogar's face as he used his magic to aim it at Artie. Sadly, his aim was off and, instead, it landed on Meadowlove killing him instantly. Moments later an Inferno rose from the crater. It took the shape of a man but it was made of stone and seemed to burn in green flames. The Inferno looked down at Artie and then turned its small head towards Chogar. The demon then let out a scream and began to chase the Orc warlock.

"Not again," cried Chogar as he began to run from his summoned creature.

Meanwhile, Artie looked down into the large pit at the body of Meadowlove. From what the undead rogue could see, he was defiantly dead. Well, unless a Tauren could live while begin flattened and burnt from head to toe. Instead of a powerful paladin, he looked like dinner in tinfoil. No healer in the world would even attempt to heal him in this state.

"Well," said Artie after he let out a sigh, "looks like I'll have to fill out some paperwork."

-End Flashback-

Everyone stared at Artie as he finished the story. The looks on their faces varied. Chogar looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant. Nugget seemed to have a look in his eye that was calculating how to use this information to his advantage. Renjaz, well, she looked very amused.

"Ya say ya didn't kill him," she said as she turned to face the Orc. "Da story be sayin' otherwise."

"Enough," said Chogar. "Perhaps you should watch how you talk to your commanding officer."

"But you're not our commanding officer," said Artie with a sigh.

"I have been here the longest," Chogar pointed out. "That gives me seniority."

"I think da doesn't apply when ya killed our last CO mon," said Renjaz.

"Ah…" began Chogar as he began to sweat a bit. He decided it would be best to change the subject and fast. "You, Nugget! What skills have you brought that will help serve the Horde?"

"I'm an engineer," said the Goblin happily. "My specialty is this!" With that, Nugget pulled out an object that looked like a small mechanical sheep. Once he placed it on the ground it began to walk in a straight line until it exploded. Nugget watched the explosion with tear filled joy until he turned his head to look at Chogar.

"That's it?" demanded Chogar. "What good are those useless devices?"

"At least they don't chase around their creator like _some bodies_ summons," said Artie with a sigh. Renjaz brought a hand to her mouth to try and conceal her laughter.

"I have work to do," roared an embarrassed Chogar. He wanted to get away, he had been embarrassed enough for one day. But before he left he looked down at Nugget. "Listen well little Goblin. You serve the Horde so you should at least behave with honor. While under my command you are not to try any get rich quick schemes or anything of that nature." With that, Chogar turned around and left quickly.

"Da fool still be thinkin he in charge," said Renjaz as she shook her head. "If ya be needed me, I be on da roof trainin'." And with that she too left. Soon, it was just Nugget and Artie.

"Hey," said Artie as he caught Nugget's attention. The Forsaken bent down and then began to whisper in the Goblin's ear. "I really don't care what happens to the Alliance. So, if you ever get the urge to scam someone you can do it to them. Just leave us alone, got it?" When Artie was done he stood up as straight as he could and began to walk away unlike something grabbed his bonny leg. He looked down and saw that it was Nugget who was hugging him.

"I like you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackhound stared at Bush, fighting to the urge bite him. The Corporal had called Bush into his office fifteen minutes ago. When Bush came in, which was thirty seconds ago, he had mustard stains all over his robes. He also had several sausages tied to his staff. Blackhound knew that fighting wasn't for everyone. Some could gut their enemies without losing a smile and Blackhound thanked the Light for people like them. Others couldn't handle the more…messy side of fighting but could help in the background. But this guy was on his last nerves and it was time to end this.

"Bush," said Blackhound with a light growl as if even saying his name pissed him off. "I have decided to send you on a top secret mission. You are to make eye contact with the enemy flag as well as find out about the new vehicle that arrived there. I'm confident that ours is tougher than anything that they got, but I'd like to make sure."

"That's it?" asked a surprised Bush. "I can do that no problem. So who's coming with me?"

"No one," said Blackhound with a slight grin. "This is a solo mission."

"What?" whined Bush. "You're sending **me**, alone, right into the middle of a Horde base just to make eye contact with their flag? They'll kill me! This is a suicide mission!"

"No, this is a solo mission," said Blackhound. "Because you'll be dying solo." With that, Blackhound began to make a barking/laughing sound.

Bush stared at the Corporal for what seemed like forever. How could he do this to him? He was a member of nobility! He was a part of one of the highest classes in the political world! And yet here he was, taking orders from this fleabag. Bush opened his mouth to say something but Blackhound stopped him with a glare. Realizing that the subject was closed, Bush walked out the door.

Bush knew that he was going to die. There was no way in hell that he could fight off several members of the Horde by himself and he wasn't fast enough to run away. His only hope would have been Blink…if he could use it properly. There was only one thing left to do, have a last meal. Slowly, Bush made his way to the mess hall but stopped at the entrance.

There was only one person in the room and it was Sprinkles. He was sitting on a bench while eating a turkey sandwich. And next to the Gnome was the wrapper that the turkey had come in. It was his special, super expensive turkey that he bought from the Goblins that was for nobles only. Each slice was 600 gold and if his father hadn't used their guilds money to buy it he would have blown a gasket to see this common Gnome eating it.

"Hi there," said Sprinkles in a cheerful tone. "I hope the Corporal doesn't mind but I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since last night! I just wish I could have found something better than this cheap, low grade, Goblin turkey. It's so dry."

"Look you," began Bush when all of a sudden he had an idea. A wonderful idea that could not only save his life but also get back at the stupid Gnome for calling the food of nobles cheap. Bush cleared his throat and then began to speak to the pink haired Gnome. "I have been asked to give you your first mission. You are to go over to the Horde base and investigate their new vehicle." Sprinkles blinked.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because," began Bush as he struggled to come up with something. "It is supposed to be a new state of the art goblin machine that could cause some trouble for us. And since you're an engineer, you have the skills needed to inform us of how advanced it really is."

"Goblin engineering," scuffed Sprinkles as he put down the sandwich. "What a joke. Half the time it explodes on its creators. Gnomes are the only ones who truly know how to make things that last." With that he got up. "I can't believe that Alliance command is worried about such trash. But if they need someone to reassure them of what they should already know then Sprinkles is all over this!"

Bush smiled as he watched the poor Gnome leave. Sprinkles would go over to the Horde base instead of him and get killed. With him dead, Blackhound wouldn't dare waste anymore man power on a suicide mission. Best of all, there were no witnesses to blame him for sending the Gnome to the Horde base. If he played his cards right, he might be able to steer everyone's line of thinking to the possibility that he had left on his own. The plan was full proof. Well, to his mind at least.

Still grinning like a fool, Bush picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"This is disgusting," complained Bush as he took another bite. "Who puts honey barbeque sauce on a turkey sandwich?" Bush took another bite, but bigger this time. "He has destroyed a perfectly good selection of meat with his inferior sauce. I don't know how I could even consider eating the rest of this trash!" With that Bush wolfed down the rest of it.

-x-

Sprinkles raced towards the Warsong Lumber Mill as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sadly, it wasn't that fast. It took him at least forty five minutes to get there and he had to take at least one break. Silently he cursed his tinny legs. He just wasn't able to take such long strides as some of the other races. Perhaps he should have taken his mount.

Then, he saw it. The Horde's newest war machine was just sitting there off to the side of the base next to a long dirt road that lead up towards other entrances of the Mill. As far as Sprinkles knew, the fastest way to get into the place was to take the tunnel in the hill that went right into the flag room. The tunnel could also take a person to the roof if someone took a right hand turn right before they got to the flag room. The road he was looking at was longer, but better for larger groups and not so obvious. Most of the time it wasn't even guarded!

Soon Sprinkles was right next to the catapult and began to study its design only to get a feeling of disappointment. First of all it wasn't Goblin made but Forsaken. He could tell not only by the design but the smell it gave off. And it wasn't even new. No extra or hidden weapons, no devices to increase its speed, no extra defensive abilities. It was just a plain old catapult that launched canisters of plague gas and could also shoot flames out of the mouth piece. Personally, the Gnome felt let down.

"Hiya!" said a high pitched voice from above him. The pink haired Gnome jumped back as soon as he heard it and got into a defensive stand as he pulled out his shield and sword. He looked up and saw a Goblin on the head of the catapult. "I'm Nugget! What'ca doing here?"

"I'm here to check out your vehicle," said Sprinkles evenly. "I must say I am disappointed with this." There was no way he was going to let the Goblin get behind him or allow any opening. The moment he called out for help he would rush the foul creature, stun him, and then make a run for it and hope to the Light that he doesn't call for help.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," said Nugget with a grin. "If you like, perhaps I could offer you something else."

"Ah," said a confused Gnome. "Like what?"

"Well, I could sell you a nice souvenir," said the Goblin as he jumped off the catapult. "You know something to remember your time here and show your friends."

Sprinkles nodded. The Goblin did have a point. He needed some kind of proof to show that he came here or else the other might think that he lied. Also, on a personal note, he loved to collect souvenirs. Even since he was a small child, well small**er**, he would always take something home with him to remember the trip. Slowly he lowered his shield and weapon.

"So, ah, what do you have?" he asked.

"Wait right here and I'll get you something really nice," said Nugget and he began to run up the dirt road and disappeared into the Horde lumber mill. The Goblin's mind was moving at an incredible pace. He had to find something he could sell to the little Alliance fellow and fast. If he couldn't find something quick then he might lose his sell! And that just wouldn't do.

As Nugget entered the flag room he noticed that there was only one person in there, Chogar. He was standing in a corner, facing the wall. In one hand he had a small book and in the other he was holding a compact mirror. At the moment he was looking at his book with an intense look on his face. After a moment he switched his attention from the book to the mirror.

"You are a great leader," he said to his own reflection. "People admire and respect you. Your decisions always make sense. You look pretty in a dress. Wait, I think I messed that one up." With that, Chogar turned his attention back to his book.

Nugget, meanwhile, was covering his mouth with both hands as he did his best not to burst out laughing. Quickly he composed himself buy thinking of the money he might lose if he didn't hurry up and looked around. The only thing he could really find was the Horde flag. It was just standing there in its own private corner of the room. He thought it was weird to give an entire room for a single piece of decoration, but they might have sent all the money for the budget building this place and had very little for décor. With a small grin Nugget went up and took the flag. Then, with no one noticing, Nugget left the room and made his way back to the Gnome.

"Here you go," said Nugget as he held up the flag. "What'ca think?"

"It's a flag," said Sprinkles bluntly. "A Horde flag."

"Well this is a Horde base," said Nugget.

"True," admitted Sprinkles as he looked at the item. He had remembered that HQ and told him that there was an important flag in the Horde base, but he had no idea what it looked like. Hell, he didn't even know why it was important. "Alright I'll take it. How much?"

"I'll sell it to you for 15 gold pieces," said Nugget. "It's a real steal!" Sprinkles pulled out his money pouch and began to could his money. He had a couple of copper coins, over 70 silvers, and 10 gold coins.

"Sorry, I don't have enough," replied the pink haired Gnome. "Would you perhaps lower the price to 10 gold and 70 silver?" With that, he held out the small about of coins in his hand.

"Deal!" the goblin all but shouted as he grabbed the coin and threw the flag at his customer. But as soon as it fell in the Gnome's hand a siren began to wailed, startling the two. Realizing that he had done something wrong, Nugget began to run away from the scene as he yelled: "Artie!" Seeing this, Sprinkles began to get worried and did the only thing that came to mind: he ran.

Inside the Horde base, Renjaz and Artie snapped into attention. The Forsaken quickly switched his main hand weapon from a dagger to a sword and his crossbow to his throwing knifes. He then ran to the stable where the mounts were kept. There were only two mounts and both of them were mechanical. The one belonging to Nugget was a Goblin trike, a three wheeled go-cart that moved by shooting flames from its rear. The other belonged to Artie, a Mechano-Hog. This wooden motorcycle had been a gift given to him by the Dark Lady herself and he had to admit that he looked good in it.

"Get the others," he called out to Renjaz as he turned on his Hog. "Tell them to mount up and prepare for battle!"

-x-

"You did WHAT?" screamed Blackhound. In front of him were Mequinnix, Shaudaria, and the focus of his outburst Bush.

"I didn't do anything," said Bush as he began to sweat. His 'perfect' plan had quickly blown up in his face. Apparently Blackhound, shortly after he had given Bush his mission had planned a mission for the rest of the group to retrieve Bush's body so they could burn it. Once he had a plan formulated in his mind he had call everyone into his office. But when Sprinkles had failed to show up they began to look over the base for him. And when they found Bush they pulled his ass out of the kitchen and took him to Blackhound's office.

"How much of a fool do you take me for?" demanded Blackhound. "I don't know how you did it, but I know you somehow tricked Private Sprinkles into doing your mission!"

"Not that I'm admitting to anything, but do we really need another warrior," said Bush.

"Do we need a mage that can't use magic?" asked Shaudaria with a smirk.

"Private Bush," growled Blackhound as he got everyone's attention. "Because of you we have lost one of our own. For that you will be sentenced to…" Just then, they heard the Horde sirens alerting them that someone had stolen the Horde flag. And right now, there was only one person who could have done it. "Men, get to the Armadillo!" And with that, Blackhound got on all fours and ran out of the room.

-x-

Sprinkles ran like his life depended on it. And, in fact, it did! It didn't take him long to realize that he had the Horde flag. And that meant that sooner or later the Horde would try to get it back and they wouldn't say please. They would kill him and then loot his body. Oh why didn't he bring his mount.

Suddenly something shot past him and as it did it knocked him to the ground. As he got up he saw it had been a Hog. And the owner of that Hog was a very scary Forsaken. The abomination of life turned off the engine and got out. Slowly he walked over to the Gnome and drew his poison dipped blades. Then, without warning the rogue spun around and blocked a blow by Blackhound! The Worgen had tried to strike him with both his swords but the undead easily deflected them and then kicked him away.

"Get moving Private Sprinkles!" yelled Blackhound. "Back up is on its way!" The Gnome didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got up and ran with all his might leaving the rogue to the warrior. Then, the rogue sighed. It was a familiar, annoying sigh that caused Blackhound's ears to twitch as he remembered who that sigh belonged to. "So we meet again, Artie McTallon."


	4. Chapter 4

Artie smirked underneath his mask. He knew that voice even if the form had changed. And it had belonged to a certain Gilnean warrior. Now that human was a Worgen.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Rex," said Artie as he made a stabbing motion towards Blackhound. The Corporal dodged it and tried to counter only to have Artie block it.

"Don't call me that you traitorous rogue," growled Blackhound. "The last time I saw your filthy hide was when I was kicking it out of Gilneas from on top of the wall!" He turned to force Artie back but the rogue sighed as he jumped backwards, causing the Worgen to stumble. The Forsaken used that moment to nick the Worgen's side with his blade which was laced with crippling poison. Blackhound soon found himself slowing down. "Coward," he growled.

"I'm a rogue," said Artie with a sigh. "It's how I fight." He then made a slashing motion across Blackhound's chest. The warrior tried to avoid it but was too slow. Luckily it was a light wound, but he got another douse of the poison. "And you are the traitor. You and your people left the Alliance and hid behind your wall. You left us to the Scourge! You have no right to accuse me of anything!" Blackhound growled at the Forsaken before he charged at him, swords pointed forward. When he got close enough he tried a scissor move to chop the rogue in half, but Artie saw it coming a mile away. He jumped in the air, did a back flip, and when he landed he blocked the follow up attack.

Blackhound moved back to get some distance as he and the undead began to circle each other. _Damn_, thought Blackhound, _he's just as good as I remembered. I know I'm stronger and faster than I was back then, but he's just as skilled and agile as ever. And it doesn't help that his poison will only help him._ Then, Blackhound got an idea. It was a low blow and he knew it. But he still had to try it.

"At least I would have protected her," said Blackhound coldly. As soon as he said that, an image appeared in Artie's head. It was of a female High Elf paladin. She was clad in bright silver armor but her helm was removed so that her long red hair flowed down her back. Her bright blue eye's shined brightly as she smiled. A growl escaped the rogue's throat as he charged at the Worgen. Blackhound, however, dodged the attack and managed to counter attack hitting Artie on his side.

"Damn you," cursed Artie as he turned around and narrowed his eyes.

-x-

"We have to hurry!" yelled Mequinnix as he and Shaudaria ran towards the Armadillo. Behind them, panting and wheezing, was Bush. The paladin and the hunter jumped into the siege engine and moved into their proper places. Since she had better aim, Shaudaria got into the gunners position while Mequinnix took control of the wheel. Not wanting to wait five more minutes for the fat mage to finally get there, Mequinnix turned on the Armadillo. The machine came to life and Mequinnix stepped on the gas so it could move towards the battle field. But instead the machine moved backwards towards the base!

Mequinnix blinked in confusion. He was sure that he had the thing in drive. Thinking that perhaps the gears were off he shifted it into reverse hoping to fix the problem. Sadly the Armadillo would only move backwards. Getting frustrated the paladin turned the wheel so that he could turn the siege engine around. It would move more slowly, but at least he could get it into the battle field. Probably before Bush.

Meanwhile, said fat mage had given up on trying to catch up with the siege engine and had decided to just mount up. After chanting for a moment his mount, a blue flying carpet that his daddy bought for him, appeared before him. Stepping onto it, Bush ordered the enchanted rug to follow after the Armadillo. Sadly his weight was far too great and his mount could not hover at all. Instead it began to drag itself after its target, helpless to do anything else.

-x-

"We have to hurry!" yelled Nugget as he began to warm up the catapult. "Artie needs us!"

"Who the fel left him in charge!" yelled Chogar as he stormed out for the base. "And how could you all let the Alliance walk into our base and out with the flag? You are all incompetent fools!" As soon as he said that the Orc felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him angrily.

"So ya still want to act like da big mon," Renjaz growled. "Ya were da only one in da flag room. Ya let da flag be stolen and didn't even know. So don't ya be pointing a green finger at us." Chogar opened his mouth to shout back, but Renjaz had transformed into her cat form and had begun to race towards the battlefield. Stomping his feet like a child Chogar turned to face Nugget.

"She has a point," said Nugget, hoping that no one would find out he had really sold the Horde flag.

Chogar just grunted as he raised a hand to the sky as a purple cube appeared above him. _If you want something done right you have to do it yourself_, thought Chogar. _I'll show them why __**I**__ am in charge here and the true power of the Orcs._ As Chogar finished his spell his mount appeared, a Felsteed. It looked like a dark horse but its hooves were on fire. As Chogar prepared to mount it, it turned to glare at him. It then did what all his other summons did, it chased him in an attempt to kill him. Screaming like a little girl, Chogar ran for his life in the direction of the battlefield.

Nugget sighed in relief as he continued to work on the catapult. Looks like no one would figure out the truth. That was good for him. It meant he would stay alive and have more chances to make more money. Also, Artie wouldn't hate him.

-x-

The battle between the rogue and warrior continued to look like a stalemate. Both were skilled fighters and neither would give an inch. Artie rained blow after blow of poisoned strikes, but Blackhound's armor protected him for the most part. The Worgen, in turn, barely hit the Forsaken with his powerful blows. But when he did the damage was great since Artie's leather armor didn't put up much of a defense. But then, without warning, the ground next to them erupted due to a cannon ball. The two looked over in the direction of Silverwing Outpost and saw both the siege engine as well as Bush on his flying carpet.

"Quickly, fire again," yelled Shaudaria as she jumped out of her riding compartment. Mequinnix jumped out of the firing compartment, shaking his head as he landed and pulled out his copper mace.

"Can't," he said as the Light slowly filled him. "The Corporal is too close. We can't use the Armadillo until he's clear." His hand tightened on his weapon. "At least we can help him defeat that rogue."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Bush as he stepped off his mount. The poor carpet looked like it had been cut is several places due to the dragging. "Let's kill him quickly and get back to the base for an early lunch."

Before anyone could say anything a bluish tiger, a Goblin riding a catapult, and an Orc being chased by his own mount came charging towards them. When they got there the Orc finally blasted his own mount, causing it to vanish. Also the Goblin got out of his vehicle.

"What are (gasp) you doing worm," demanded Chogar as he caught his breath. Luckily for him this didn't take long due to all of the running he had done from all of his other summons. "Use that toy of yours to kill them all! Starting with that flea bitten Worgen!"

"Can't do that with Artie so close," said Nugget as he shook his head. "I have no idea what kind of gas the Forsaken gave us. Besides, the wind is blowing towards us right now. If I fire it now then we'll also be gassed."

"Then we be takin dem down da old fashioned way," said Renjaz as she returned to her Troll form so she could blast them at a distance. As she took her staff in hand she looked over at Artie for a moment. He had been decent to her since her arrival and very laid back. Personally she didn't mind him being undead and was found of him. Well not as found as Nugget, but she liked him none the less. Plus, he was a comrade and she had been taught never to leave a comrade to fight alone. Finally she had heard the paladin say they were going to gang up on Artie and defeat him with no honor. To a member of the Horde, honor meant everything and she would not let the rogue die by the hands of these honor less Alliance scum.

"Pah," spat Chogar. "You worry about the stupidest things coward. Just run back to the lumber mill while I take care of these fools!" He then raised a hand to the sky and a purple cube appeared in the air. Both Nugget and Renjaz felt the need to warn him against it, knowing what happened every time he tried to summon anything. However, after being insulted by him again, they felt he deserved this.

As Chogar finished his spell the cube vanished and a new demon appeared: a succubus that as soon as she appeared smacked her own ass. In a way she looked like a pink Draenei with wings as well as a set of horns. Yet one could feel the fel energies around her. She wore a sexy leather corset that barely covered her large breasts and a leather bikini. In one hand she carried a whip making her look like some kind of dominatrix.

"You've been a naughty boy," she said in a sexy voice as she turned to face her summoner. Before Chogar could say anything the succubus let her whip fly in his direction, striking his hand. Chogar cried out in pain as his black blood hit the ground. "I told you last time what would happen if you ever summoned me again, you pitiful excuse of a warlock. Now I think I'll make sure you never forget this little lesson."

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Nugget as he ran over to the succubus. "Artie needs our help!" It was true. While both side were arriving the Forsaken and Worgen had started their fight anew.

The succubus looked down at the Goblin for a moment and they stared into each other's eyes for a second. Then the demons cold blue eyes turned into beating hearts as she picked up the goblin and began to hold him close to her bosom.

"He's so cute," she cried out. "I just love those big green floppy ears and the smell of greed on him!" She was about to say more when an arrow passed by her forehead. The succubus turned her head and glared at the Night Elf huntress who had grown tired of waiting. "So the nasty Night Elf wants to pick a fight with Shellava of the succubus? Very well then, I'll have you calling me queen in no time!" With that Shellava ran towards her opponent who continued to shot arrows in her direction. However, Shellava seemed to be very skilled with the whip knocking many of the arrows down with it. Soon it became a close quarters fight.

Meanwhile, Mequinnix had moved closer to his commanding officer to help assist him. His mace began to glow brightly as he neared the undead rogue and swung it with all his might from behind. Yet this attacked failed as Artie blocked it with one of his blades and destroying it in the process. Shocked, Mequinnix stumbled backwards and stared at the remains of his mace. Artie then kicked Blackhound back and then turned to deliver the finishing blow on Mequinnix. He would have succeeded had Blackhound not recovered and moved to block Artie's attack with both blades.

"Get back in the Armadillo," shouted Blackhound as he pushed Artie back.

"But sir," began Mequinnix but Blackhound let out a growl.

"That's an order!" Mequinnix tossed the remains of his weapon to the ground and ran back towards the siege engine.

Meanwhile, Bush was running for his life. Both Nugget and Renjaz were blasting at him from a distance. The mage tried his best to use some kind of attack spell, but they all ended up becoming cupcakes flying towards the two Horde casters. While this confused them at first, it did zero damage. Racking his brains, Bush decided to try something else. _I know the basics behind the Polymorph spell_, he thought as he raised a hand towards Renjaz. _If I can turn one of them into a sheep I might be able to shock the other so that I can make a run for it._ He quickly chanted the spell and it took effect immediately. Renjaz's body began to distort and turn white. Then, shockingly it began to grow and become more scaly. After a moments Renjaz had become a white Devilsaur. The large, ancient reptile looked down at its body, obviously surprised, before it looked at Bush and grinned. Deciding that it was best that he make a run for it, Bush ran. Well, tried to at least. Renjaz quickly caught up to him, picked him up with her large teeth, and flung him towards Silverwing Hold.

Whatever victory the Horde was having was short lived. By this time Mequinnix had gotten back into the Armadillo and had aimed the cannon at the rogue and warrior. Saying a quick prayer, he fired on the two. Blackhound, whose sense of hearing was far greater than anyone else in the Gulch, heard it coming the second Mequinnix pressed the button and was able to jump away before the blast landed. As a cloud of smoke covered the area, Blackhound heard another sound. It was a victory horn. Sprinkles had brought the flag to the base and they had succeeded in capturing the first flag.

Blackhound's sense of victory continued as the smoke cleared. Artie was still alive, well still undead, but his left leg had been blown off completely. It lay several dozen yards from its owner for the most part intact. Without it, Artie couldn't use his speed and agility in battle making him, for the most part, helpless. Yet Blackhound knew that this would be only temporary. Sooner or later he would get it reattached and he would be a problem again. He would have to finish the rogue off here and now.

As he took a step towards the rogue, sword raised ready to strike, his sense of warning flared up. Suddenly he heard a bang and green gas began to cover the land. The Worgen turned towards the Forsaken catapult that was being operated by the forgotten Orc.

"Ignore the greatest warlock ever will you," bellowed the Orc whose name Blackhound had no idea what it was. "I hope this sends you all to meet your ancestors!" With that, he launched another canister, not caring that it was also hitting his allies.

"Retreat!" yelled Blackhound as the green gas covered him as well. He had no idea how much time they had left before the exposure to the gas killed them but he knew it wasn't long. Then, without warning, he began to laugh. In fact, everyone the gas had hit began to laugh. Realization hit him as he realized that it was laughing gas! He turned around to see that the Horde was in full retreat. The druid had turned back to normal and had brought Artie back to his bike while the Goblin and gotten the missing leg. The Forsaken and Goblin took the Hog and made their way back to their base despite the orders of the Orc who demanded them to continue fighting. He was also ignored by him summon as well as the druid who took off in her cat form.

The battle was not over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this?" asked Balgar Thunderpants. Blackhound nodded gravely. He had been giving the Dwarf his report of the battle as well as news that they had captured the enemy's flag. At first Balgar responded in a light hearted manner like most Dwarves. But when the Corporal mentioned Artie McTallon his face went icy pale. "B-But that's impossible. He's dead!"

"Well undead to be specific," said Bush. He and the rest of the defenders of Silverwing were also in Blackhound's office.

"That's not what I meant," snapped Balgar.

"Who is this Artie McTallon you are both so worried about?" asked Shaudaria. Both Balgar and Blackhound looked at each other before the Dwarf gave the Corporal a nod.

"Once, when he was alive, he was a rogue from Stormwind," began Blackhound. "Arthur McTallon was the eldest son of the McTallon Shipping Company which now handles all Alliance weapons transports and such. His father wanted him to take over the company and marry a fellow merchant's daughter that he had chosen for him. But Artie refused saying he didn't want to marry some woman he didn't know or cared about. So his father used his connections and had him locked up in the Stormwind Stockades until he changed his mind. But a few days later he escaped and supposedly killed his father before heading down to Lordaeron."

"What do you mean 'supposedly'?" asked Mequinnix.

"Not enough evidence to convict him," said Balgar. "The day after he escaped, Mr. McTallon was found dead and it looked like a heart attack. However, Artie was a rogue and thus had a wide verity of poisons he could use to make it look like a heart attack. Between this and his escape made him the most likely culprit. However, without more proof no warrant could be made. And since he escaped into Lordaeron he was out of Stormwind's legal jurisdiction."

"Once there, he was recruited into CLOAK which was the precursor to the current SI:7," continued Blackhound. "And despite being eighteen, he was placed as the number three rogue within the group. As a member of CLOAK, it was his job to check on the status of the Alliance and any on goings that King Terenas should know about. Like, for example, the Gilneans separating from the Alliance and building a wall. He was the only one who seemed to be able to get around that wall and sneak in without anyone noticing. However, those skills of his were no match for the plague.

"Then, when the Forsaken broke free of the control of Arthas, Sylvanas made him in charge of the Undercity's Deathstalkers. He remained in that position for a year until he was killed."

"Ha, how pathetic," laughed Bush.

"There was nothing 'pathetic' about it," snarled Blackhound. "Many brave men and women died by his blades that day." The warrior paused for a moment to compose himself before he continued. "A year after the Forsaken had broken free an Alliance guild called The Sons of Stormwind decided to assassinate Sylvanas. Fifty of their finest charged in killing all who stood in their way. They made their way down towards the Apothecarium and then down the tunnel that led to her chambers. But before they could enter they were met by Artie McTallon, who stood alone. They charged at him, thinking him to be a fool with a death wish. It was reported that they did succeed in killing Artie, but when it was over only three members of the Alliance were left alive and in bad condition. This forced them to retreat. Alliance spies later confirmed this and Sylvanas herself vowed to reward his bravery by bringing his body back to life. It seems that she succeeded."

Everyone, even Bush, was silent. The fact that they had been on the field with a rogue who had killed forty seven members of the Alliance in one battle was shocking. Sure armor and weapons weren't as good back then but still it was an amazing feet. Also there was the fact that Sylvanas had found a way to bring back her fallen undead that had some worried as well. This would be a problem in the future.

"We are very lucky," continued Blackhound. "While Artie is very dangerous, he is also very lazy and hates to do any extra work. He'll only use his full power once he gets worked up." Blackhound then chuckled. "That annoying sighing of his got on everyone's nerves."

"Ah," spoke up Sprinkles, "it sounds like you know this Artie person very well sir." All eyes turned from the Gnome to Blackhound who shifted uneasily.

"We fought together in our youths," he answered after a moment. "We were also competing for the same hand of a comrade of ours. In the end she choose him. But that's in the past now. Right now we should be preparing for a counter attack. They are probably gathering their forces right now!"

-x-

"Gathering our forces for an attack is a stupid idea," said Artie with a sigh. Chogar growled at the rogue who was sitting on a stool on the roof while Renjaz used her magic to reattach his leg. Off to the side was Nugget who was still being cuddled by Shellava.

"Says the rogue who lost his footing," said Chogar in a mocking tone. "And why is it a stupid idea?"

"Because that's what they'll be expecting us to do," said Artie with another sigh. "If we go now we'll be basically falling into a trap."

"Not ta mention dat Artie needs to stay off his leg for a few days mon," said Renjaz as she finished her healing. "We'd be one mon short we would."

"So if we attack Artie can't join us?" asked Nugget. Renjaz nodded. "I don't like that idea."

Chogar stared at them for a moment and then snarled. _Useless_, he thought. _Every single one of them is completely useless. Looks like I'll have to handle this myself. Then they will see my leadership capabilities and never question me again!_ With that he turned around, loudly stomping his feet as he did.

"So, what do ya think the fool is going ta do?" asked Renjaz as she crossed her arms.

"Most likely he'll call up command and try and get some more Orcs to come here," sighed Artie. "But I don't think we can count on them. Garrosh has his forces spread way too thin to send anyone and I'm sure Chogar isn't stupid enough to request the aid of a Death Knight."

"What's a Death Knight?" asked Nugget.

"They're fighters that once worked for the Lich King," replied Artie. "After they broke away they formed a group called the Knights of the Ebon Blade and worked with both the Alliance and the Horde to defeat him. Once that happened, they became a group of mercenaries. Basically, they'll send troops to whichever side is willing to pay them. And to make sure things run smoothly, they'll only send Death Knights to help the side they once belonged to."

"So why you be saying it be a bad idea ta call them then?" asked the druid. Artie sighed.

"Because they can be hard to control at times," he replied. "They feed off violence and death which makes them stronger. Not to mention that once their done here they'll go back to the Ebon Hold and tell everyone there everything that they learned while they were here. It's just a bad idea. Especially not Noradoria."

"Who?" asked Renjaz.

"One of the Death Knights who helped in the final battle with the Lich King," replied Artie. "I know this Death Knight personally. More violent than all the other combined with a real bad temper. We knew each other before I fell to the plague." Artie then sighed. "Let us hope that Noradoria never sets foot in the Gulch."

Meanwhile, Chogar had made his way down to the main floor and was standing before a red crystal. Placing a hand on it, Chogar said several words in the language of the Blood Elves. What they meant he had no idea nor did he care to find out. Blood Elves were weaklings that barely helped in the battlefield. Or at least that was his opinion. But this crystal was their creation so he couldn't say they were completely useless. A moment later, an image of Garrosh appeared above the crystal.

"Who are you?!" demanded Garrosh as he pointed a finger at the Orc warlock.

"I am Chogar," replied the Orc in question. "The one you assigned to Warsong Gulch and I have taken command of this base?" Garrosh frowned.

"I thought Meadowlove was in charge there," he said as he reach over to the side to look at some scroll. A few moments later he found the one he was looking for. The Orc Warchief opened the scroll and began to skim it. "Says here he was killed by some idiot Orc warlock. But we still haven't decided who will take command at that base yet." Garrosh then looked up at Chogar who was sweating like a pig. "So why have you contacted me?"

"Our flag was captured," said Chogar quickly. "I insisted on leading our forces to counter attack to get the flag back but that stupid rogue-"

"Are you talking about Artie McTallon?" asked Garrosh, interrupting Chogar. Said Orc stared at the Warchief in shock for a moment before he nodded. "I know him well. One of the few Forsaken that I have any respect for. It is hard to believe that he would mess up on his own."

"The stupid druid and shaman were also responsible for undermining my authority here," said Chogar quickly.

"Do you mean Renjaz and Nugget?" asked Garrosh to the shock and amazement of Chogar. "I have heard nothing but good things from their trainers and they came highly recommended. Vol'jin himself gave Renjaz a glowing recommendation."

"I-I see," said Chogar. _How come he can remember all their names but not mine?!_

"So you lost the flag," said Garrosh as he got back on track.

"Also, the Forsaken was injured and is useless in battle for a while," said Chogar. "I would like to request a few more Orcs be brought here to help us fight."

"As much as I would like to I can not," said Garrosh. "The Horde war machine is busy on many fronts and I cannot relieve them so that they can clean up your mess. Even if I wanted to it would take me at least three weeks for them to get there without magic." There was a pause as another Orc appeared to be whispering in the Warchief's ear. Garrosh nodded and then looked at Garrosh with intense eyes. "However, I can send you a Death Knight. There is one in your area and can be there within a few minutes. I believe the Death Knight's name is Noradoria Shadowpath."

"That will be fine Warchief," said Chogar as he saluted. "Know that I, the great Chogar, will not fail you. Songs will be song of the victories in this gulch for…" His voice trailed off as Garrosh cut the transmission. "There, ah, must be a bad connection or something."

After a few minutes of Chogar trying to reactivate the crystal, but only getting an answering machine like message, he walked out of the lumber mill to wait for the Death Knight. He didn't have to wait long for as soon as he stepped out of the doorway a rider came racing towards him on its Acherus Deathcharger. The rider wore a full set of black Scourgelord armor with purple lining. The right shoulder pad resembled a skull while the other had a single row of spikes and the helm was adorned with two horns with a spike in the middle. The Death Knight carried an axe which was known as Bryntroll, the Bone Arbiter. This vicious weapon was constructed entirely out of bones giving its owner a more menacing appearance. Chogar also quickly noticed that it wasn't an Orc, but a Blood Elf due to the ears poking out of the helm.

"Are you Noradoria Shadowpath?" asked Chogar once the Death Knight's mount had come to a stop.

"I am," replied Noradoria in a distorted voice common to all Death Knight. "Are you the current commander of this base?"

"That I am," said Chogar with a pleased look on his face. "So good you could tell that just by my appearance."

"Oh it was easy," agreed Noradoria. "Garrosh said that it would be the one with the ugliest and stupidest expression I would ever lay my eyes on. I see he did not exaggerate." Chogar growled, but Noradoria ignored him, staring at the Alliance base instead. "I am here to help you win this battle. Once that is done I will be allowed to leave, something I wish for greatly. Luckily, it will not be long." Without another word the Death Knight set out towards the Alliance base.

-x-

"Sir, we have a rider heading for us!" yelled Mequinnix. Both he and Shaudaria were standing at the main entrance to Silverwing Hold where they stood guard. Mequinnix pulled out his new weapon, a mace made of iron this time, as he prepared to engage the enemy. Shaudaria, on the other hand, didn't wait. Instead she readied her bow and launched an arrow at the heavily armored warrior heading for them. But with one swing of her giant axe the Death Knight knocked away the arrow. After that, the rider blasted both Shaudaria and Mequinnix with a Death Coil spell that sent them flying backwards.

With those two down, Noradoria began to walk calmly up the main hallway ramp. But once the Death Knight had made it halfway through both Blackhound and Sprinkles appeared. They both rushed towards their opponent, building rage as they did. But the Death Knight simply raised a hand and used Icy Touch on them which not only dealt massive damage to them and made them sick but slowed them down as well. Both warriors fell to the ground, shivering from Frost Fever. Blackhound started to get up again but was blasted with another Icy Touch and then a Death Coil to the chest. He fell to one knee as the Death Knight walked past him.

Finally, Noradoria was in the flag room as well as face to face with the last defender of the hold: Bush. Bush felt like wetting himself as the Death Knight slowly walked towards him. He knew he stood no chance. This single fighter had somehow defeated everyone else meaning he was all on his own. Normally he would have just backed away and let the Horde have the stupid flag. No flag was worth his life after all. But sadly for him Blackhound had warned him that if he didn't even try to defend the flag then he would no longer receive any special food packages from his father meaning he would have to eat the same kind of food as everyone else here. With his expensive meals on the line, Bush tried to blast the Death Knight with all the arcane magic he could muster. Yet it ended up being a cupcake again that hit the enemies helm.

"Oh gods!" screamed the Death Knight suddenly. "I'm allergic to frosting!" The Death Knight's body began to thrash while trying to take the helm off. Sadly this proved too difficult while trying holding Bryntroll. Reluctantly the Death Knight dropped it in order to rip the helm off. With both hands on the helm the Death Knight was left unguarded from the sudden sneak attack by Blackhound. The force from the impact caused the Death Knight to tumble to the ground causing the helm to fly off and land at Bush's feet. Said mage stared opened mouth at his enemies long silvery white hair, soft icy pale skin, and blue glowing eyes.

"Y-You're a girl?"

-x-

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Of course I'm a girl," said Noradoria with a growl as she glared at the mage who still had a cupcake in his hand. "How could you not figure that out? My breastplate has breasts!"

Currently she was pressed against the wall. She noted that the Night Elf huntress had her arrow pointed at her, ready to let it fly should she try anything. But that wasn't what she was worried about. It was that damn frosted cupcake that was being held by the fat mage! It was so embarrassing. She had fought against the horrors of the Lich King and won only to be later defeated by a novice mage. Her fellow Death Knights would laugh their asses off when they found out.

"I had no idea that you were still alive," said the Worgen. Noradoria stared at him for a moment. Something about his voice sounded familiar. "I heard that you fell in battle when the Lich King attacked Silvermoon. It was a shame to loose a powerful paladin like you Nora."

"Rex?" said a surprised Noradoria. "Well you certainly have changed." A smile appeared on her face. "I remember that your biggest fear was that you would be as bald as your father. Looks like you don't have to worry about that anymore." Blackhound gave her an annoyed look as those under his command found hard to keep from laughing.

"His name is Rex," whispered Bush with a grin. "I had a dog named that when I was young." His commanding officer let out a growl as he bared his teeth at the fat mage.

"So," said Noradoria slowly as she looked at the group. "Are you going to kill me or keep me prisoner." Blackhound tilted his head to the side as he thought about it.

"For now we will keep you here," he said. "I will get in touch with command and have them decide." With that he turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Bush speak.

"Not like it will be hard," said the mage with a laugh. "She's just a woman and without her weapon she won't be any trouble to guard!" Blackhound let out a growl. It was Nora's fighting ability that had first caught his attention to the once High Elf Paladin. She had been highly gifted in the light and could fight ogres bare handed. No other woman on the battlefield could kill their opponent while making it look beautiful.

"Look, I know you have the intelligence of demon droppings so I'll spell it out of you," said Noradoria as she glared at Bush. "I don't need a weapon to kill you. And when I get out of here I'll make sure you all become smears on the walls."

"All of us?" asked Sprinkles. "How about just one of us? I mean, you don't want to overexert yourself." Noradoria tilted her head to the side as she thought about it.

"I guess you have a point," she said. "Also, if I killed you all now I wouldn't have anyone to kill later. I guess it's better to pace yourself. So, who should I kill first?"

"I believe that the best way to do that is to discuss this like civilized people," said Blackhound. "Now let's all huddle up and – Bush, do you smell a Great Feast outside?"

The mage began to sniff the air. "You know, I think I do," said Bush as he began to drool. As he ran outside, the other defenders of Silverwing began to talk amongst themselves in hushed voices. The talk was short as they confirmed who they wanted to get rid of. As Bush stormed back in, the group broke apart.

"Hey," he said angrily. "There was no feast out there!... What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," said Shaudaria and Mequinnix at the same time.

"Private Bush, you are on guard duty," said Blackhound. "Everyone else lets go outside for awhile. We'll leave these two to get to know each other a bit better. If we hear any screaming, we'll take the long way to get here as slowly as possible."

-x-

"YOU DID WHAT?!" screamed Artie. He was still sitting on his bed while both Renjaz and Nugget covered their ears. In front of him was Chogar who had been taken back by this outburst. He had never seen the rogue raise his voice like this before. Artie seemed to omit a dark aura that slightly scared the Orc Warlock.

"I hired a Death Knight," said Chogar as he tried to regain his composer. It, however, failed as Artie stood up despite his bad leg. The Forsaken then limped over to him and grabbed the Orc by the neck.

"I know you hired a Death Knight," said Artie. "But not just any Death Knight. Noradoria was my fiancé!"

"S-She was a woman?" asked the Orc only to have the undead rogue tighten his grip.

"How can you be so stupid as to not notice she was a woman?" growled Artie.

"All Blood Elves look feminine," said Chogar as he tried to get out of Artie's boney grasp with no luck. "They all look the same to me!"

"Fool," said Artie as he tossed the Orc to a corner of the room. _This is bad_, he thought. _If what he said is true then Noradoria should have been back by now. Something must have happened._ Without saying a word, Artie limped out of his room and made his way to the stables. Renjaz tried to stop him, telling him that his bad leg hadn't healed fully. But one second of his glare silenced her warnings. Once he was in the stable he got into his Hog and then rode off in the direction of Silverwing.

-x-

Mequinnix was the first to hear the engine of the Hog. Turning his head in the direction of the lumber mill, he saw the undead rogue heading towards their base alone. Normally he would have laughed it off, thinking whoever it was had a death wish. However, he remembered what Blackhound had told him about this rogue. Fighting him at his level of skill would only end with his defeat.

Hell, he couldn't even fight him right now even if he wanted to. The paladin was without a weapon to channel the Light through. _Damn that Light forsaken rogue for destroying my weapon, _he thought. He could use a couple of spells, but nothing that could defeat the upcoming rogue. But right now the rogue was riding towards him fast. Acting quickly, Mequinnix held up a hand causing a flash of Light to burst from it. Hoping it blinded the rogue, Mequinnix turned to run back to the base. _He can't ride that mount if he can't see,_ he thought as he ran. _It should slow him down a bit._ Sadly, he was slashed from behind as the Hog ran right past him. As Mequinnix fell to the ground, Artie dismounted his Hog and proceeded to the enemy base in Stealth mode.

Near the main entrance, Shaudaria had her weapon pointed towards the direction she had seen a flash. It had been near where her paladin ally had been. She had also heard the roar of an engine that ended moments after the flash. The enemy was near, but her sharp eyes couldn't see anything. Fearing the enemy might be invisible, she prepared to shoot her Flare ability. Before the move could be preformed, Artie appeared in front of her his fist aimed at her forehead. The attack connected, knocking her to the ground out cold. Slowly, the rogue began to limp away from his unconscious victim towards the ramp.

Inside the Hold, Bush was beginning to sweat. Noradoria was staring at him with a small smirk on her face. Holding his cupcake in front of him like a shield, the mage took a step back. Something about her was unsettling him. He was going to say something when he heard a scream behind him. He turned his head to see Sprinkles hit the wall, the impact imprisoning him in a giant crater.

"What the fel?!" yelled Bush as he dropped the cupcake. He then saw the undead rogue walk up the ramp. The yellow eyes of the Forsaken bored into Bush's before his gaze fell upon the fallen pastry.

"So that's how they did it," muttered Artie with a sigh. He then looked back at Bush. "You know, you should really look behind you."

Bush blinked in confusion. Before he could say a thing, the sirens began to wail signaling that the Alliance flag had been stolen. Turning his head, Bush was able to see the Alliance flag pole a half second before it made contact with his head. Bush fell like a bag of potatoes at Artie's feet.

"It wouldn't have mattered," said Noradoria as she retrieved her weapon from the rack it was being stored. She took it and strapped it to her back. "Even if he could have seen me, his reaction time is too slow. What a disgrace."

"Well let's get going," said Artie gripping his bad leg.

"Fine," said Noradoria as she walked over to where Bush lay. "Right after I kill this fat pig for his earlier insults."

Artie sighed; he knew they couldn't waste any more time. If Blackhound showed up he wouldn't be able to fight him in his condition. Besides, his leg was starting to kill him, so to speak. Maybe he could appeal to her more sadistic side. "Then he won't feel anything," he said. "Think about it this way, if you wait to kill him later, he will be living each day in fear that sooner or later you will finish the job. Not to mention that if you let him live you can hurt him as much as you want until you get tired of it. He can't feel pain or fear if he's dead."

"You…make a good point. I'll play with him later" Noradoria said with a demonic grin. "Let's get the fel out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fel is wrong with you?" roared Chogar as Artie and Noradoria walked into the Warsong Lumber Mill. Artie had an arm draped around Nora's shoulders as he used her as support for his bad leg. It appeared that running out to help save his former lover with his leg in such bad condition wasn't the wisest thing. Luckily he hadn't needed to walk the entire way over thanks to his Hog. As for Noradoria, she had ridden in the passenger seat, bringing the Alliance flag with her.

"Artie, you're back!" cried a cheerful Nugget as he ran past Chogar and began to hug the undead rogue. Said rogue just sighed in response.

"Get off of him!" backed Chogar. He then pointed at Noradoria. "You, Death Knight! I want you to take this scum and lock him up in a cell!"

"We don't have a cell," said Artie in a deadpanned voice. "This is a lumber mill not a military base. The closest thing we have to a cell is a janitor's closet."

"What be happening here mon?" said Renjaz. Everyone in the room turned to see the troll druid as she walked into the room.

"This filth dared to raise a hand against his commanding officer," roared Chogar as he pointed to Artie. "Then he left the base without my permission."

"But your not our commanding officer," said Renjaz, Nugget, and Artie at the same time.

Chogar let out a growl. _Who do these fools think they are? Don't they know that this is Garrosh's Horde? I'll contact the Warcheif and request that they are all beheaded for their insolence. _With that, Chogar stomped underneath the ramp to activate the magic mirror. For several moments nothing happened. As the Orc warlock stood there, the rest of the Horde soldiers moved to stand behind him in order for them hear for themselves if he was in charge or not.

Then, from the mirror, came a voice.

"Hello," it said in a friendly female tone. "You have reached Grommash Hold. If you would like to make an appointment with the Warcheif please press one. If you need to pick up orders from the Warcheif please press two. If you would like to report Alliance movements please press three."

"How can you press anything?" asked Nora as she rolled her eyes. "It's a mirror! There are no buttons."

"If you would like to hear Baine sing you a lullaby please press twelve," continued the female voice.

"There isn't a twelve," roared Chogar as he began to lose it. "There are no numbers at all! Who came up with this system?!"

"If you would like to speak to the Warcheif directly please wait and we will patch you through in a moment," finished the female voice.

Finally, an image appeared in the mirror. However, it wasn't Garrosh. Instead it was the elderly Orc known as Eitrigg. The grey haired Orc looked at Chogar with the eyes of a tired war veteran.

"Thank you for contacting Grommash Hold," said the old Orc in a dull voice. "The Warcheif is in a war meeting at this moment and has asked that I take all of his calls. How may I help you?"

If Chogar was surprised by this he sure as fel didn't show it. "I would like you to send a group of Orcs to the Warsong Lumber Mill to take care of these insolent fools who dared to ignore their superiors."

As he spoke, Chogar began to envision what would happen next. The fools under his command would begin to beg like the spineless cowards that they were. They would flatter or bribe him in order to spare their pathetic lives. But in the end it would only serve to degrade them further for nothing could save them!

"Ah, who are you again?" asked Eitrigg.

"I am Chogar, leader of the Warsong Lumber Mill," said the Orc Warlock as he stuck out his chest. Eitrigg frowned as he began to look through several scrolls. After mumbling to himself for several long minutes he looked up at Chogar with a frown.

"It says here there is no current commanding officer at that location," stated the elder Orc. "It seems that the Warcheif has yet to appoint a new commanding officer to the lumber mill since Meadowlove died. I'm actually not surprised, the Warcheif he hates paperwork." he grumbled.

"Well I am an-" began Chogar but quickly cut off by Eitrigg as he held up a hand.

"Right now we are too busy with other areas of the warfront to decide who will take charge," said Eitrigg. "So, you will need to decide on a leader yourselves in the same manner the first Warcheif was chosen."

"Ah, one on one combat," said Chogar with a grin.

"Funny, I thought the first Warcheif was voted into office," said Nugget as he scratched his head.

"That's what I learned in school," said Renjaz.

"I heard a similar thing," agreed Artie.

"I will contact you later this evening to hear the results of the vote," said Eitrigg who was upset that members of other races knew Orc history better than an actual Orc. With that the image before Chogar vanished leaving the Orc to stare at his own dumbfounded expression as. He slowly turned to see everyone else's smug faces.

"So, any nominations?" asked Artie with a sigh.

Nugget began to jump up and down with a hand raised in the air. "I know," he cried out. "Artie should do it."

"Maybe," said Renjaz. "But how about Noradoria? She's pretty strong and got the Alliance flag."

Noradoria grunted. "I'm only here because I'm being paid," she said. "Once my contract is up then I'm out of here." _Not to mention that they know my one weakness,_ she thought to herself._ One cupcake and I'm finished. Also it was because Artie came to help me out that I was able to get the flag._

"Fools," roared Chogar as he threw up his arms. "Have you all forgotten that there is a perfectly good candidate right in front of you?" Everyone blinked in confusion. Some, like Nugget and Renjaz, began to look around to see if they could find the person Chogar was speaking about. However all they could see was the ugly Orc in front of them.

"Is he invisible?" asked Nugget innocently.

"Me you fools!" screamed Chogar. "I was talking about me!"

For a moment, no one said anything as his words sank in. Then, all at once, they all burst out laughing. There was no way they would let Chogar become their leader. Not after all the yelling he had been doing while being completely useless in a battle.

As for Chogar, his face began to turn red in rage. "Fine then! I'll show you all my power. When I came back with the Alliance flag you will all be begging me to be in charge!" With that the warlock left the room as all the other soldiers of the Horde continued to laugh.

"Bets on how long it will take him to realize that we already have the Alliance flag," Nugget giggled.

-x-

Chogar ran at top speed until he felt he was close enough to the Alliance base without being spotted. He searched for a hiding spot before finding a tree that was thick enough to hide his large body. The Orc sat down, facing the Warsong Lumber Mill. Closing his eyes, Chogar began to concentrate until a green floating eye appeared in front of him.

Soon after its creation, Chogar could see himself through the eye. Smirking, Chogar willed the eye to turn around and fly towards the Alliance stronghold. His plan was simple: use the eye to scout everyone's location and find the least secured route to the flag. After that he would grab it and run back to the lumber mill where his troops would then make him their official leader. It was the perfect plan!

The eye rose in the air, floating over the roof of the Alliance's base. There Chogar saw that the paladin was busy practicing with a new mace. For a moment Chogar wondered if he had made it himself but shook off the idea. There were no metal veins for him to get the materials needed. Well, he could have contacted a friend to send him the minerals needed. But in the end it didn't really matter. All that did matter was that this mace looked stronger than the old one.

Seeing nothing else important, Chogar willed eye down the ramp into the main building. As it moved he noticed a hallway full of doors. _Must be their living quarters,_ thought Chogar. _Perhaps I should check and see if any of these Alliance scum are there._

Slowly, the green eye began to float down the hallway. Chogar noticed most of the doors were closed except for the one at the very end of the hallway that was opened a crack. When the eye got to the open door, Chogar positioned it so he could peek inside. White steam seemed to fill the room making it difficult for him to make anything out.

Chogar was about to leave when he thought he noticed movement within the steam. _There's someone in here_, he thought. _If I am remembering correctly, the Alliance sent a puny Gnome here. This must be his lab where he makes Alliance weapons and such. I bet he is working on some new steam powered technology! With this intel, we will not be caught off guard and those fools will see that I am a superior leader!_

As the eye moved forward, the image in the steam began to become clearer. As far as Chogar could tell, it was larger than the Gnome making him think that maybe it was in a harvester or some other kind of mechanized device. But that idea was squashed as he noticed that it was far too thin to be something like that.

Eventually he got close enough to make out what it was. It was the Night Elf. And she was naked. For a moment, Chogar began to wonder what the fel was going on. What kind of weapon required the user to be in the nude?

The Night Elf must have heard something or sensed that something else was in the room for she turned around. It was then that Chogar noticed her dripping wet form as she raised her arms to cover her breasts. She let out a scream as Chogar moved the eye downward, noticing the water that she was standing in.

"Bastard!" he heard her yell. "Fluffy, **kill him!**" Stepping out of the steam was what Chogar assumed was 'Fluffy.' Chogar had never seen anything like it. It seemed to have the body of a white bear or something akin to it. Yet its two heads seemed to resemble that of a wolf's. It growled at the eye, bearing its long white teeth.

Seeing that an attack was imminent, Chogar had the eye float like fel! It hovered down the corridor as fast as it could. As it did, Chogar noticed that there was a Gnome trying to carry a gear the size of its body down the same hallway. Seeing this, the eye turned the corner and found itself in what looked like a mess hall staring at the fat human mage whose mouth was full of bread and meat.

Seeing an opportunity, Chogar charged the eye right at the fat human as 'Fluffy' appeared right behind. The yellow robed human blinked in surprise, but did nothing as the eye flew above him causing Fluffy to run him down.

Chogar's spell was suddenly canceled as he felt a hard blow from behind causing him to fall face first in the dirt. When he turned his head to see what hit him, Chogar found himself staring at the Night Elf huntress dressed only in a towel, holding her bow in one hand.

"I'll show you how we deal with perverts around here," she growled.

-x-

Ten minutes later, Chogar found himself crawling back to the Warsong Lumber Mill with the bow halfway up his ass. Waiting for him was Artie who was somehow drinking without removing his mask.

"We had a vote," said Artie with a sigh. "I won, which means on top of my normal jobs I also have paperwork. Oh happy days."

"B-But I wasn't there," whined Chogar. "I demand a recount!"

"Not happening," said Artie as he walked behind Chogar. "We're not wasting anymore time. Now hold still."

"Don't-" began Chogar but was interrupted as he screamed as Artie pulled the bow out of his ass in one quick jerk.


End file.
